Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a pen type multimedia device for processing image data by using handwriting input and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a pen type multimedia device for processing image data by using handwriting input and a method for controlling the same that can process image data acquired through a camera by using a handwriting input.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent evolution in the electronic technology, diverse types of multimedia devices have been under development. Most particularly, research and development on pen type multimedia devices with a handwriting input function while enhancing device portability have been carried out for users who are more accustomed to recording information by using the conventional pen.
The pen type multimedia device may include diverse functions, and, as one of its diverse technologies (or functions), the pen type multimedia device may perform photo recording (or video recording or filming) through a camera equipped therein. At this point, according to the intentions of the user, the image data acquired through the camera may be required to be processed. In order to do so, an interface between the multimedia device and the user is required, and the development of a technology using the characteristics of the pen type multimedia device is also required.